Vivre
by liliae potter-riddle
Summary: Nous avons toujours su que entre la haine et l'amour il n'existe qu'un seul fil. Mais entre Camélia et Tom de quel coté du fil seront-ils ? Seront-ils un jour heureux ? Qu'est-ce que leur réserve le destin ? L'amour ou la haine ? FEM Harry/Tom:OOC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

C'est ma toute première histoire que j'écrit. Je suis toute ouïe à toutes suggestions du fait que j'écrit au fur et à mesure. Mes excuses pour mon langage, parfois je fais beaucoup de faute, et je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive, ou bien pour me donner vos avis.

Merci beaucoup!

Ah oui les personnage ne sont pas a moi je les emprunte à leurs auteurs respectifs, ici JK Rowling!

J'ai toujours était une fille plus mature que les autres. Je voyais bien aussi que la façon dont mon oncle et ma tante me traitait n'a jamais été normale. Mais que pouvais-je faire, je n'avais que un an et demi quand toute cette histoire a commencée. En effet, depuis ma tendre enfance, on ma dit que mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture. Ce n'est qu'à mes 11 ans que j'ai su la triste vérité qu'ils ont été assassinés par celui qui deviendra plus tard mon tendre et cher mari. En regardant mon passé, je ne regrette quand même pas de m'être marié avec lui. Il m'aime et je l'aime aussi de la plus tendre façon et rien ne pourras y changer. Je l'ai vu à son pire mais je l'ai aussi vu à son meilleur. Et je m'appelle Camélia Callidora Riddle née Potter. Voici mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

 ** _Les personnages, ne sont toujours pas a moi ;)_**

 ** _salut salut, vous préférez quoi que je mette des petits chapitres tous les jours ou que j'agrandisse les chapitres et que je les mette en ligne une à deux fois par semaine_**

Mmmm... Je me demande quand est-ce que l'ordre viendra me chercher, bien que je pense que cela sera plutôt quand je vais être à moitié morte. Depuis Dumbledore m'a révélé cette stupide prophétie, je ne peux cesser d'y penser.

Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ? Même s'il a écouté cette prophétie, ne sait-il pas qu'une prophétie est pas toujours exacte? Qu'il existe plusieurs solutions sans que cela n'engendre directement la mort? Et en plus, il ne connaissait que la moitié et pas la totalité? Pourtant, on ne cesse de répéter qu'il est un génie! En prenant du recul, je me demande plutôt si je ne l'ai pas surestimé. Mmm ... Je devrai peut être lui envoyer une lettre le lui disant après tout, que peut-il me faire de plus? Et puis cela promet d'être marrant de plus je m'ennuie dans cette petite chambre miteuse que mes merveilleux parents m'ont gentiment donnés.

 **Sans que Camélia ne le sache, ses yeux vert qui depuis la mort de Sirius ne montraient plus aucunes émotions revient à la vie. En effet, Camélia présente une telle dépression que rien y personne ne comptait. En pensant à Tom, elle vient de regagner un peu de joie et d'amusement. Et si elle se serait vu dans un miroir, elle aurait aperçu un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. Bien que ce soit un petit sourire, il est sincère et tendre.**

Prenant un un parchemin et une plume, je commence à penser ce que je vais écrire. Devrais-je commencer par l'appeller par son prénom en sachant qu'il deteste sa ou en l'appelant Voldemort qui me fait le plus penser aux meurtrier de mes parents. Non, je vais lappeller Tom, même s'il se mettra en colère bien que je trouve ça amusant. Après plusieurs brouillons, je finis enfin par me mettre d'accord sur une lettre qui n'est pas trop insolente ( pour lui ) mais pas trop lèche-botte non plus.

"Hedwige, ma belle envoie cette lettre à Voldemort. J'imagine que tu vas le trouver au manoir de son géniteur à little hangletton . Peux-tu faire ça pour moi? Tu crois que tu vas réussir a le trouver? Aouh! Pourquoi m'as tu mordu? Oui, excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi."

 **Au manoir Riddle**

 **Dans une grande salle, munit d'un tres grand bureau fait d'ébène, ainsi que d'une bibliothèque ou est entreposé plusieurs livres contenant une immenses richesses au niveau culturel, ainsi que d'un bureaux. Un homme y est entrain de lire certains documents. On peut s'apercevoir qu'il présente une lassitude. Si on aurait connu cet homme, on aurait pu voir à travers ses yeux qu'il a connu des souffrances, des blessures émotionnel qui n'ont jamais été gueri. Mais cet homme ne montre jamais de faiblesse à qui que ce soit pourtant il sait qu'une seule personne peut voir à travers son âme, son ennemi, sa petite griffondore, Potter.**

"Clap, clap, clap"

"Un hibou blanc comme neige, tiens tiens, potter m'écrit qu'elle bonne surprise. Voyons voir ce qu'elle peut bien dire.

Cher Tom,

Ne t'énerve pas, tututut pas besoin de discuter je te connais et je sais que tu le sais. Alors écoute et tais-toi pour une fois. Je vais être directe et franche, je ne vais pas aller par Quatre Chemins, voici la prophétie :

"C _elui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

 _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

 _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

 _celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..."_

JK Rowling

Et j'y ai bien réfléchis et je vais dire qu'une seule chose. TU ES UN IDIOT. Le savais-tu? Oui, oui tu as très bien entendu ou plus tôt vu TU ES UN IMBECILE, UN IDIOT. Ça fait un mois que je ressasse cette prophétie et les significations. J'ai fait moult recherche concernant cette CHOSE et je pense que si tu regarde un peu le tout, tu comprendra que c'est toi qui a fait en sorte que cette PUTAINNNN de prophétie marche. Tu peux comprendre que je suis très en colère.

Bien à toi

Camélia Callidora Potter

 ** _A votre avis, qu'elle sera la réaction de tom face à cette lettre ?_**

 ** _Alors alors vous en avez pensée quoi ? C'est ma première fiction alors aider moi à améliorer la qualité du texte_**

 ** _Merciii_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà je n'est toujours pas eu de réponse si vous préférez de court chapitre ou des longs donc je vais continuer des court jusqu'à que l'on me réponde.**_

 _ **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ;)**_

 **En lisant la lettre, Tom est outrée, en colère qu'une petite sotte comme elle décide de le juger mais au fond Tom sait qu'il est en colère contre lui-même et est humiliée. Cette lettre n'est en vérité qu'une excuse pour montrer sa colère, décidant de lui faire payer cette lettre . Il lui renvoya une lettre mêlée d'une malédiction certes inoffensif mais une malédictions tout de même.**

Chère Potter, (Tu vois je n'ai pas utilisée la même familiarité que toi, tu devrai faire pareil)

Comme tu peux le comprendre très chère, je ne souhaitais et ne souhaite en aucun cas mourir de quelques manières qu'il soit. Ainsi, je devais essayer de te tuer et par la même occasion tes si tu veux tous savoir, je le referais une deuxième et une troisième fois s'il le faudrait sauf que cette fois-ci j'assurerais encore plus mes arrières. J'ai juste sous-estimée ta sang de bourbe de mère. Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je doit ou ne doit pas faire et encore moins de me traiter d'imbécile et d'idiot comme tu le dit si bien. Moi, on me fait savoir qu'un enfant peut ou à le pouvoir de me détruire alors je le détruis avant qu'il n'est "Le pouvoir dont j'ignore". Donc quand j'ai su que cela parlait d'un bébé "née lorsque mourra le septième", j'ai entrepris des recherches et puis sincèrement, que voulais-tu que je fasse à part éliminer cette menace.

Cela dit, par Salazar tout puissant, je te redis encore une fois arrête de m'appeler par ce foutu prénom. Tu vois je maudis a cause de toi. Tu ne m'apporte que des problèmes. Et puis, depuis tout à l'heure je justifie mes actions auprès de toi hors je n'ai que faire de ton opinion, ton jugement. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi alors comment peux-tu avoir la prétention de me connaitre quand personne ne me connait. Tu te crois peut-être tout puissante, c'est de l'arrogance. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis venue après toi, que tu as un éclair collé au front et que cette fichue prophétie te désigne comme mon "égal", que tu l'est réellement et que tu peux tout te permettre à mon égard. Sache une chose LORD VOLDEMORT n'a pas d'égal. Au cas où tu l'aurais peut-être oublié princesse, j'ai à mon insu cinquante ans d'expériences dans beaucoup de branche de la magie que ce soit dans la nécromancie, ou concernant les éléments bien que n'ai en aucun cas la prétention de dire que je connait toute les branches de la magie, je sais que je suis plus expérimentés que toi. Et pour les treize dernières années en ayant pas de corps , personne pour m'aider à me ressuscité, j'ai appris la patience.

Donc ne vient surtout pas me dire que tu me connaît.

Au déplaisir de te reparler

LORD VOLDEMORT

 **Ce n'est qu'en renvoyant la lettre, que Tom s'est rendue compte qu'il paraît bien plus reposé, qu'il ne ressent pas cette lassitude poignante. Bien que très en colère contre Potter, Tom est quand même assez amusé de l'audace de cette enfant, de là à le traiter d'idiot, il en faut du courage. Il sait que personne n'aurait eu ce courage et cette réflexion le f** **ît sourire non pas parce qu'il imprègne chez les gens de la peur mais parce qu'elle a fait ce que les autres n'auraient jamais fait.**

 _ **A votre avis, que va répondre Camélia après cette lettre sera-t-elle en colère, triste, confuse? A vous de voir**_

 ** _Si ce serait possible j'aimerais bien quelques avis, ce serait pas mal non?_** ** _Au moins juste pour que je sache ce que je dois améliorer, pour rendre meilleur mon texte tout simplement._**

 ** _MERCI_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _ **Salut allia68, j'ai bien vu tes commentaires, et donc maintenant, j'essaie de relire les chapitres pour corrigés les fautes que j'ai faites. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre , je pense qu'il est mieux que les autres, tu me dira ce que tu en penses ?**_

 _ **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling**_

 **Au 4 Privet Drive,**

Quatre personnes y résident, bien que l'ont voit seulement trois personnes dans le salon, si on regarde bien, on peut voir une quatrième personne dans une toute petite chambre au deuxième étage. Cette personne est une fille, avec de long cheveux jusqu'aux fesses, soyeux, doux de la couleur rouge comme le feu. Elle présente aussi une autre caractéristique particulière, ses beaux yeux verts tel des pierres précieuses. Quand on la voit dans la rue, tout le monde s'attarde sur sa beauté naturel. Les filles en la voyant deviennent verte de jalousie , et les hommes s'attardent sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit. En effet, Camélia présente une très faible estime de soi, en même temps, pendant toute son enfance, elle a porté des vêtements de son cousin ce qui ne la pas beaucoup aidé à se faire des amis mais aussi son oncle, sa tante et son cousin lui ont toujours dit et redit qu'elle était laide, monstrueuse à regarder et cela ne l'a surement pas aidé à se sentir bien dans sa peau au contraire. Ses parents auraient touts fait pour qu'elle ne se sente pas jolie, belle et magnifique.

Cette jeune fille est présentement en train de regarder par la fenêtre, du fait qu'elle s'attend à du courrier. De pas n'importe qu'elle personne mais de son ennemi. Camélia lui a envoyé une lettre quelques heures avant, et elle se demande bien comment à pu réagir Tom face à cette lettre rempli d'audace. Elle a bien ressenti qu'il était en colère à travers sa cicatrice, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, elle ne sait pas quoi mais parmi ses émotions, il n'y avait pas que de la colère. Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle sait qu'en lui révélant la prophétie en entière, elle risquait un peu sa sécurité, qu'il pourrait redoubler d'effort pour la tuer. Camélia ne s'est jamais fait d'illusion sur lui depuis qu'elle lui a parlé à travers son journal elle sait de quoi il est capable et encore il ne fait confiance à personne sauf lui-même donc il a certainement dût cacher beaucoup de ses compétences à travers leurs discussions. De plus, elle a toujours su qu'il est un génie dans la magie, au niveau intellectuel, culturel. Et que s'il voulait réellement la tuer, ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait été morte, qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de venir la tuer, torturer car ils possèdent le même sang maintenant et il le sait très bien. D'ailleurs, elle se demande toujours pourquoi il n'a rien fait.

Et puis, même s'il venait l'enlever, que ferait-il?La torturer? La tuer? Elle n'a ni peur de la mort, ni peur de la douleur. Elle à suffisamment souffert dans sa vie pour qu'elle est une assez grande tolérance à la douleur. Son oncle l'a battue depuis qu'elle est en âge de marché, donc depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez eux, elle a appris à cuisiner, ranger. Elle n'a jamais eu une enfance normal. Donc Tom ne lui a jamais fait, ne lui fait et ne lui fera jamais peur.

"Clap,Clap,Clap" Camélia sursaute

"Hedwige! Viens ma belle, tu veux boire, manger quelques choses ma chérie? Tiens, tu doit être déshydrater après ce long voyage, hein ? Il ne t'a pas maltraité hein ma petite chérie? Il t'a donné quelques choses, une lettre peut-être? Quoique ça m'étonnerai même pas qu'il vienne me punir lui-même après la lettre que je lui ai envoyé, hhhhh. Je l'ai sentie en colère tout çà l'heure, il à du m'envoyer quelque chose en représailles, non ?

Allez, viens ma belle donne moi la lettre que je regarde ce qu'il m'a envoyé,

HuHuHu

Aie, Hedwige, qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie pourquoi tu ne veux pas me donner ma lettre? Elle est pas maudis que je sache? Quoique, c 'est de Voldemort que l'on parle, il aurait très bien pu le faire. Alors, la lettre est maudite?

Hu

Très bien Hedwige je vais faire attention, ne t'inquiète pas promis. Non Hedwige tu n'a pas le droit de me faire ce regard là, je t'ai promis que je ferais attention. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses toi plus que quiconque, non?

Hu

Merci ma belle, tiens quelques friandises. Voila, et pose la lettre sur le bureaux que je regarde quel enchantement est sur cette enveloppe."

Pendant que Hedwige pose la lettre, Camélia se met à l'aise. Elle va essayer de briser l'enchantement présent sur la lettre s'il est dangereux sinon elle le laissera parce qu'elle est bien curieusede ce qu'il a mis . Pendant le combat en deuxième années avec le basilic quand elle s'est fait mordre puis quand Fumseck l'a guéri, elle a gagné certaines capacité de ces deux créatures magiques qui sont d'ailleurs tous deux immortels. Comme les larmes de guérison de la parti du phénix , venin de la parti basilic ainsi que d'autres capacités qui elle doit se l'avouer ne sont certainement pas donnée à tous le monde et sont assez utile. Cependant de la partie phénix, elle a aussi gagné la vue, ce que très peu de personnes sont capable de voir. La Vue de La Magie. Depuis la deuxième années, trois années ont passés. Pendant ces trois ans, elle a su faire preuve de maturité et s'est exercée sans relâche à chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps libre avec ses frères et sœurs pour ne pas qu'elle se mette et qu'elle mette les autres en danger car elle s'en voudrait énormément si à cause de ses capacités certaines personnes se font blesser tous simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre commet cela fonctionne et apprendre comment s'en servir. Maintenant, elle arrive a voir avec La Vue sans que cela n'endommage ces yeux pendant plus de 10 h d'affilée. Grâce à cette capacité, elle peut voir les différents sorts, elle arrive à les déchiffrer grâce aux runes anciennes qu'elle à dût prendre à cause d'Hermione quand elle a su les nouvelles capacités qu'avait Cam. Elle peut maintenant dévier les attaques avant qu'ils n'arrivent, les rendre inoffensif bien que cela demande une très grande concentration. A la fin, elle espère qu'elle pourra le faire en un seul coup d'œil, qu'il devient un automatisme

En regardant la lettre, elle voit un charme mais elle ne le reconnaît pas mais elle sait au plus profond d'elle même, que c'est un sort inoffensif donc faisant fit de sa raison intérieur, elle l'ouvre. Elle ne ressent rien de bizarre alors elle regarde dans le miroir et elle voit un tatouage sur sa peau. Comme s'il venait de nulle part. El le regardant de plus près, elle voit que c'est un serpent avec des écailles vert émeraude identique à la couleur de ses yeux et des yeux pourpre identique aux yeux de Voldemort.

En fixant ce serpent, elle se rend compte combien ironique ce serpent est. Car il regroupe les deux principales couleurs des maison ennemi,Rouge et Vert, Griffondore et Serpentard. Elle décida aussi de garder ce mini tatouage, car elle l'aime bien, elle a l'impression que ça la représente bien. Quand elle lit la lettre qu'il lui a écrite, elle se rend compte qu'elle l'a peut-être beaucoup vexée en lui disant cela comme ça. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il fallait que ses mots lui fasse ressentir quelques choses, sinon il risque de ne plus s'en rappellerai ou bien il ignorera ce que elle dit et dira.

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, elle est, elle aussi très en colère contre lui. Ainsi, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air plutôt que de lui répondre directement . Elle s'en alla faire un tour dans le quartier pour qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Une heure plus tard, elle revient plus reposé que jamais, et décida de répondre à cette foutue lettre. Bien que toujours en colère rien qu'en repensant à CA, la façons dont il lui a parlé, elle essaie d'être maître de son esprit.

Elle prend du parchemin et une plume et se mît à écrire sa réponse, une heure plus tard, elle en ressort satisfaite. Elle la met sur son bureaux pour qu'une fois qu'Hedwige rentre de sa chasse, elle peut la lui donner pour l'envoyer. Se mettant dans son lit, elle finit par s'endormir en pensant pour la première fois depuis des heure à Sirius, mais cette fois-ci avec un petit sourire quand elle se rappelle de comment il l'a faisait rire.

Elle finit par s'endormir en ne sachant pas aussi qu'elle commence à guérir petit à petit, que bientôt elle pourra se rappeler de moment de tendresse avec lui avec un grand sourire et non un désespoir, une tristesse de ce qu'elle a perdu.

 _ **A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Camélia lui dira dans la lettre ?**_

 ** _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup mieux que les autres! Petit à petit, je vais commencer à agrandir les chapitres._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _ **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling tous ce qui est écrit en italique ça veut dire que j'ai juste repris du livre donc que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit mais bien son auteur respective.**_

 **Manoir Riddle**

Le lendemain matin, Tom s'est réveillé de bonne heure dans ses appartements. En effet, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne peut pas dormir plus de 5 heures par nuit, il en est physiquement impossible. C'est une habitude qu'il présente depuis son séjour à l'orphelinat. Il faisait sa routine matinale quand soudain, il entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. C'était Hedwige, le hibou de Potter pour surement lui apportée un retour de ce qu'il lui a répondu. Prenant la lettre, par automatisme, il regarde s'il n'y a pas de traceurs sur la lettre, ni une malédictions en réponse à ce qu'il lui a envoyé. Il lit:

"Voldemort,

Il y a plusieurs chose que je dois te faire connaitre avant que l'on poursuive notre petite correspondance.

Premièrement, tu n'as aucun droit d'insulter ma mère de Sang-De-Bourbe alors que toi même tu as du sang "sale" dans tes veines. Après tout tu es un sang-mélé, non?

Deuxièmement, je ne t'ai jamais contraint de faire quelque chose, après tout, comme tu le dit si souvent, tu n'obéis à personne, tu ne prend d'ordre à personne alors tu ne peux pas dire que MOI je te contraint à faire quelque chose.

Troisièmement, ta mère t'as prénommé Tom, assume qui tu es et soit fier de qui tu es. Tu en devrais pas en avoir honte. Tom, c'est ton prénom celui qu'elle t'a donné à ta naissance. Et puis de toute façon, j'aime ce prénom donc je vais l'utiliser autant que je veux. De plus, tu m'en a donné le droit, le jour où tu es venue me tuer pour la première fois et que tu n'as pas réussi.

Quatrièmement, si tu ne serai pas venue après moi, je doute que je t'aurai fait des problème parce que tu n'aurai jamais posé les yeux sur moi.

Cinquièmement, je ne te demande et je ne te demanderai jamais de justifier tes actions. Je pense et j'espère que tu as de bonne raison de faire ce qu tu fais et que tu ne le fais pas simplement pour le plaisir. Je crois Tom, que je suis LA seule personne au monde, qui peut un tant soit peu te comprendre et qui ne te jugera pas pour ce que tu es.

C'est vrai, je ne connais pas tes goûts, ta couleur préférée ou ce que tu aime mais moi je sais ce que tu ressens ce que tu vois et comment tu le vois.

Je ne crois pas que je suis arrogante, juste réaliste, juste moi.

Je n'ai jamais prétendu moi-même être ton égal, c'est toi qui l'a décidé. Je te dis juste ce que je pense de toi, je ne vais pas enjoliver la vérité tous simplement parce que tu ne l'aime pas, tu as des laquais pour ça. Si tu fais une erreur, je te le dit aussi simple que ça. Et je pense sincèrement qu'en ayant pas écouté la totalité de la prophétie, et voir ses différentes significations, tu en as justement fait une.

Et comme tu le dit, chéri, non je n'ai pas oublié tes cinquante années d'expériences en plus que je n'ai pas, vieil homme( sourire) !

Concernant la prophétie, je t'explique ce que je pense.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche...,_ pour moi ça ne veut pas dire automatiquement que la personne va vaincre le Seigneurs des ténèbres mais plutôt qu'il ou elle en a le pouvoir.

 _et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,_ en venant après moi, en me faisant la cicatrice tu m'as marqué, tu as commencé à réaliser la prophétie de ton propre chef, de ton propre grés. En venant après moi, tu m'a aussi dit implicitement que je suis digne de toi, d'être capable de te tuer, digne d'être ton égal car avoir un égal sans qu'ils soient capable de s'entre tuer serait te dénigrer, te rendre plus inférieur à ce que tu es, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense après tout dépend de ce que les uns et les autres pensent.

 _mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...,_ ça désolé je n'en sais rien du tout peut-être qu'elle parle ma transformation mi-phoenix, mi-basilic, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Et oui, je ne suis pas complètement humaine. En même temps, c'est à cause toi tous ça.

 _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre,_ ça montre peut-être que toi et moi ne pouvons mourir que si l'un de nous tue l'autre. Donc si on fait un serment tous deux de ne pas tuer l'autre, la prophétie est nul et non avenue.

 _car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...,_ ici, je pense qu'il y a deux mots important et qui sont très différents. Vivre et survivre, tous les deux, nous avons survit jusqu'à maintenant, peut-être qu'il est temps que nous vivons et être réellement heureux, tu ne crois pas?

Bien à toi

Camélia Potter"

Une fois que Tom a fini de lire cette lettre, il se mît directement à son bureau et lui répondît avec empressement sans même avoir fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 **Quartier de Privet Drive**

Camélia, ne reçoit la lettre que vers deux heure de l'après-midi. Elle était assise sur la balançoire, et elle pensait sur la vie de tous les jours, ce qui a changé ou pas changé. Elle commence à lire la lettre.

"Potter,

On est revenu à Voldemort à ce que je vois? Moi qui commençait tout juste à m'habituer à ce que tu m'appelle Tom. En effet, tu as bien entendu, je capitule à ce que tu m'appelle Tom mais toi seulement et en échange, je t'appellerai Princesse, quand dis-tu ?

Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas compris, je suis sarcastique"

Au fil de la lecture de la lettre, elle entendait des pas venir vers elle, elle range la lettre dans la poche de sa jupe et voit une jeune femme portant un enfant venir vers elle. Elle s'approche de plus en plus de Camélia et lui tendît l'enfant. Cette femme lui répliqua en vitesse, "Je ne veux pas de cette enfant, je ne veux pas de lui,tenez, je vous le donne, voila il y a aussi un sac. Dans ce sac, il y à peu près tous ce qu'il lui faut et plus encore et ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a de l'argent à l'intérieur aussi.

Camélia est restée en état de choc, elle ne sais vraiment pas ce qui vient de se produire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la femme est déjà parti.

En regardant l'enfant endormi dans sa petite couette et qui ne sait même pas ce qui vient de se passer, elle a fait un choix. Celle de prendre soin de lui, et de l'aimer comme cette femme aurait dû l'aimer peut importe ce qu'il est et comment il est. Mais elle a fait aussi un autre choix, pour pouvoir élevée cette enfant, elle doit d'abord ce trouver un nouveau logement car elle sait que les Dursley ne seront pas d'accord pour qu'elle le garde. Ça ne la dérangait pas plus que ça, d'être avec les Dursley toute seule mais avec un enfant, elle ne prendrait pas le risque que ses parents essaient de le tuer pendant son sommeil comme ils ont essayé pour elle en la noyant dans la baignoire.

Elle part en direction de la maison des Dursley et une fois rentrer au 4 Privet Drive, elle s'enferme directement dans sa chambre en faisant en sorte que tante Pétunia ne voit pas l'enfant. En rentrant dans la chambre miteuse que ses parents lui a fourni juste avant d'aller à Poudlard, elle regarde l'enfant et voit qu'il s'est réveillé. C'est un magnifique enfant et il est tout petit, tout minuscule.

"Salut toi, comment tu t'appelle? Hein? Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas me répondre mais bon tu as l'air quand même d'être intelligent et surtout rusé. Voyons voir ce que cette petite femme à mis dans ce sac pour toi. Dans le sac, je vois des couches, des biberons, un lit ?

Mmmm... Une sorcière alors?

Hein ? Mon petit bout-de-chou, tu est un petit sorcier? Voyons voir s'il n'y aurai pas des papiers te concernant et peut-être savoir ton joli prénom. Ah oui et savoir aussi si tu es un garçon ou une fille. Je t'aurai bien déshabillé pour savoir mais il fait un peu frisquet et j'ai le pressentiment que tu es très jeune peut-être âgé de moins d'une semaine vu comment tu est petit. Ah voilà, j'ai trouvé, alors ?"

En voyant la feuille, elle s'exclame de surprise.

Nom: Aucun

Prénom: Aucun

Sexe: Masculin

Date de naissance: 8 juillet 1995

Heure: 12h01

Poids: 3 kg 100

"Et ben dis donc trésor, c'est normal que tu as l'air très jeune, tu es né, il y a même pas deux heures de cela mon coeur. Cette méchante bonne femme ne t'a même pas donnée un nom. Moi je vais t'en donner un tout magnifique comme toi. Attends que je réfléchisse, veux-tu ? Orion pour mon parrain et Salazar parce que j'ai l'impression de voir de la ruse dans ton regard et surtout que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un qui est extrêmement Serpentard. Donc ce sera Orion Salazar Potter. Un beau prénom, pour un magnifique petit bout-de-chou. "

Ni une, ni deux, Camélia prend ses affaires, les affaires du petit et s'en va de la maison et du quartier qui l'a vue grandir. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche fais en sorte de cacher le petit avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père et appelle le magicobus. Elle s'en va chez les seuls personnes qu'elle connaît qui vont l'aider. Les Weasley.

Elle s'écarte du chemin, et voit le magicobus venir s'arrêter devant elle.

"Bienvenue dans le magicobus, je suis Stan et voici le chauffeur Ernie. Où voulez-vous qu'on vous dépose?

A Loutry Ste Chaspoule, s'il vous plaît.

Bien, on y arrivera dans une demi-heure, au fait comment m'aviez-vous dit que vous vous nommiez?

Je m'appelle Callidora

Enchanté Callidora, cela vous fera 11 mornilles s'il vous plaît mais ...

Non, ça ira tenez votre argent!

Bien"

Stan parti vers l'avant et elle enlevât la cape du dessus de l'enfant, elle voit qu'il s'est rendormi. Pendant ce temps, elle prend un livre qu'elle a pris de tante Pétunia qui concerne les enfants et le lit pendant la durée du trajet.

Une demi-heure plus-tard, Stan revient vers elle pour lui dire qu'ils sont arrivés à leur destination.

"Hé Callidora,

Oui ?

C'est bon voilà ta destination.

Merci Stan."

Elle prend le bébé et sort du magicobus. Elle marche un peu et voit une petite rue, elle s'arrête et regarde dans le sac s'il n'y aurait pas une poussette parce qu'il va falloir une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour y arriver à pied et elle sait que porter un bébé et des bagages, cala va devenir un peu lourd au fil des minutes. Et en effet, il y en a bien une. Elle l'a sort du sac et au moment où elle essaie de la déplier, le bébé se met à pleurer, à crier et à gémir. Camélia ayant l'habitude d'enfant, en effet, avant qu'elle aille à Poudlard, elle avait tendance à garder les enfants des voisins quand ils avaient besoin d'elle où en tout cas ceux qui ne pensaient pas qu'elle était une criminel ce qui signifie très peu de personne, mais elle s'en ai occupé. En tout cas, elle savait qu'Orion devait avoir faim car elle imagine bien qu'il n'a pas manger encore. Le bébé criait tellement fort qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le faire manger dehors et non pas chez les Weasley. Ainsi, elle s'asseya sur un banc et lui donna son lait. Une fois, elle lui fit son rot et à la place de se remettre en route vers Le Terrier, elle resta un long moment sur ce banc à regarder les passants, à penser à cette enfant, si elle sera capable de lui fournir un avenir, un très bel avenir. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle s'est dit que oui elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'il est un magnifique avenir.

 _ **Et voila pour le quatrième chapitre, est ce que vous avez aimé ?**_

 ** _Alors, à votre avis qu'est ce qu'elle va faire pour cet enfant? Finalement, elle va le garder ou pas ?_** ** _Et puis, la lettre de Tom n'a pas était encore fini!_**

 ** _Allia68, je sais que tu as dit d'essayer à l'imparfait, et ben c'est ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir mélangé touts les temps donc si tu peux me dire si là c'est mieux ou comme d'habitude._**

 ** _Sinon, j'aimerais bien plus de review, au moins pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou pas._**

 ** _Bye Bye A la Prochaine!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling tous ce qui est écrit en italique ça veut dire que j'ai juste repris du livre donc que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit mais bien son auteur respective.**

 **Sinon, voila on m'a fait des réflexions sur les fautes d'orthographes et tout ça et donc je cherche une béta mais je ne sais pas comment on fait si il faut aller dans une rubrique spéciale ou quelque chose. Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui ont lu mon histoire.**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Camélia était dans le parc avec le bébé âgé de seulement 3-4 heures. Elle se décida enfin à se lever pour commencer à se rendre chez les Weasley. En effet, elle avait environ quinze minutes de marche. Ce qui, avec un bébé et des bagages, pouvait s'avérer assez lourd au court du temps même si ce n'était qu'un quart d'heure. Heureusement, qu'elle avait quand même la poussette pour l'aider sinon elle ne savait pas comment, elle s'en serait sortie. Elle repensait à la situation où elle s'était mise tout en se demandant comment on pouvait abandonner son enfant, la chair de sa chair, un être innocent. Mais, elle se disait ou du moins elle espérait que cette mère devait quand même aimer son fils même si elle l'avait abandonné sinon jamais elle n'aurait acheté tout ça pour cet enfant. En approchant la maison, elle se rappela de la première fois où elle avait vu Le Terrier pendant l'été de sa deuxième année quand Fred, Georges et Ron étaient venus la chercher en voiture volante. Pour la sauver de chez ses parents ignobles.

Elle se rappelle encore à quoi Le Terrier ressemblait, et en le voyant maintenant, elle voyait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. On aurait dit une vaste maison bancale qui ne tenait que par magie. Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu portait le nom de la maison. Des bottes étaient entassées dans de vieux chaudrons et des poulets bien gras picoraient dans la cour. Maintenant, grâce à la vue, elle pouvait voir les différents sorts et enchantements qui se dressés sur la maison, anti-transplanage, anti-portoloins sauf pour le patriarche, pour se protéger, pour voir si les personnes à la maison étaient menacées, pour connaître les personnes présentent dans la maison mais pour savoir aussi si des personnes présents dans la maison représentaient une menace et pleins d'autres. Le jardin était et est toujours grand, envahi de mauvaises herbes et la pelouse n'était pas et n'est toujours pas tondue. Il y avait des arbres noueux plantés le long des murs, des massifs débordants de plantes et de fleurs ainsi qu'une grande mare verte remplie de grenouilles. Près de cette mare, il y avait aussi un petit lac où l'on pouvait se baigner.

Camélia se rendit compte que finalement, rien n'avait changé même si trois années étaient passées. Au fond d'elle même, elle était quand même assez soulagée c'était comme si cette maison ne faisait pas partie du monde mais d'un monde bien à part. Quoiqu'il arrivait cette maison ne changeait pas, c'était toujours son refuge où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Il y avait juste une chose qui avait changé, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, qu'il ne devrait y avoir. En effet, elle voyait par la fenêtre du salon que divers membres de l'Ordre étaient présent. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu les amener au Terrier bien qu'elle avait sa propre petite idée. Elle regardait plus attentivement, bien qu'en essayant d'être discrète et essayait d'écouter ce que Dawlish, Jones, Tonks avaient bien à dire.

En les regardant, on voyait qu'ils avaient tous l'air assez fatigué, comme s'ils ne dormaient pas assez bien que Tonks était celle qui avait le plus de cernes et avait grandement maigri comme si elle s'affamait, elle avait oublié que Tonks était assez proche de son parrain et qu'il était aussi son cousin au second degrés. Elle s'approcha petit à petit en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et elle ne fut pas surprise quand finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entrain de parler d'elle. Bien évidement ce n'était qu'au bout d'une heure et demi qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle n'était ni dans le quartier, ni chez les Dursley et qu'ils ne la retrouvaient pas. Cela a surement dû être le quart de mondingus car il n'y avait que lui parmi les personnes de l'Ordre qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se disait qu'elle a eût une très grande chance d'être tombés sur lui au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre ou pire, Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Ils s'étaient donc rendus chez les Weasley. En effet, les membres de l'ordre étaient venus voir si par hasard, elle n'était pas chez eux car c'était là qu'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Mia. Et donc en toute logique, elle aurait dû s'y rendre en premier lieu.

Camélia fit bien attention à ce qu'Orion soit bien endormi. Elle le cacha avec sa cape d'invisibilité et attendit que les trois personnes de l'Ordre partent pour qu'elle puisse entrer à l'intérieur. Dix minutes plus-tard, une fois que Cam fut sûr qu'ils étaient partis, elle et l'enfant entrèrent dans la maison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Mr et Mme Weasley assis dans la cuisine entrain de l'attendre. Elle laissa le bébé sous la cape, s'assit sur une chaise et attendit qu'un des deux commence à parler. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée alors qu'une seule minute venait de passer quand Mme Weasley finit par dire:" Vous nous devez des explications, jeune fille?"

Ainsi, Cam les regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle leurs faisait passer un test, une fois satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait dans leurs yeux, car ne disait-on pas que les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme, elle finit par tout leur dire concernant l'enfant. Elle se doutait bien aussi que tous les enfants Weasley et Mia étaient derrière la porte entrain d'écouter donc d'un coup de main, elle finit par ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse aussi voir leurs réactions quand à l'enfant et voir par la même occasion si elle faisait le bon choix et surtout s'ils allaient l'aider. Voyant Camélia si nerveuse, tous les enfants eurent la même réaction, celle d'aller la prendre dans leur bras et lui assurer tous leurs soutiens et que si elle avait besoin d'aide dans quoique se soit, il suffisait de demander. Camélia avait bien vu qu'elle avait le soutien des adolescents mais elle n'avait pas encore eût celui des parents et cela lui importait beaucoup. Car c'étaient des personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils ne remplaceraient jamais ses parents biologiques, mais ils avaient aussi leurs propres places dans son cœur. Bien qu'étant en état de choc, voyant que Cam devenait nerveuse et commençait à pâlir, ils s'empressèrent de lui assurer qu'ils seraient toujours à ses cotés quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit les différentes décisions qu'elle aurait à prendre. Mme Weasley finit par lui demander si elle pouvait rencontrer cet enfant. Elle enleva sa cape de sur Orion et elle le tendit à Mme Weasley.

Elle finit par lui dire "Il est magnifique

Cam: Merci Mme Weasley

Mia et Ginny: Oh? il est magnifique, ce petit bout de choux !"

Les autres la regardaient d'un air interrogateur et, en ayant marre de ce regard instigateur, elle finit pas s'exclamer

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Fred: Comment ça

Georges: Qu'est-ce qu'il

Bill: Y a? Tu nous dit pas

Charlie: Comment il

Ron: S'appelle?

Cam: HHHHHH. Désolée les gars, j'ai oublié les présentations, je vous présente Orion Salazar Potter, dit-elle avec fierté.

Mia: C'est toi qui l'a nommé ?

Cam: Comment tu sais ça ?

Ginny: C'est simple, t'es la seule personne au monde qui va appeler un enfant Salazar.

Cam: Pourquoi, est ce-que tu dis ça Gin ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant la moue

Molly: Parce que c'est la vérité, ma chérie. Tous les autres auraient peur que les autres leurs disent qu'ils sont des mages noirs.

Cam: Oh! Eh, oui c'est moi qui l'ai nommé, il n'y avait pas de nom sur l'acte de naissance.

Mr Weasley: Donc Camélia, que comptes-tu faire à propos de l'enfant?

Cam: A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, tous ce à quoi je pensais était que je ne pouvais pas élever un enfant au milieu des Dursley, je n'aurais pas était tranquille. Donc je suis partie de là-bas.

Mr Weasley: Ainsi, tu veux et comptes le garder, alors?

Cam: Oui, je ne peux pas laisser un... le laisser alors que... enfin pas après... enfin, vous savez, quoi ?

Molly: Bien sûr, ma chère. Nous voulions juste être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux parce que avoir un enfant en bas-âge surtout un de moins d'une semaine est très difficile à gérer. C'est une décision que tu ne peux pas et ne dois pas prendre à la légère, tu comprends?

Cam: Bien sur Mme

Molly: Appelle moi Molly, ma chère.

Cam: Bien sur Mme... Je veux dire Molly.

Mr Weasley: Pour l'enfant, tu devrais aller voir les gobelins. C'est eux qui pourraient t'aider le mieux.

Bill: Je pourrais t'y emmener demain, si tu veux?

Cam: Ce serait génial. Merci pour tout.", dit-elle à tout le monde. Touchée que des personnes l'aide.

En entendant que le bébé commençait à gémir, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'ils parlaient et donc il devait sûrement avoir besoin d'être changé et aussi de manger.

Ainsi elle lui prépara son petit biberon et demanda à Mme Weasley si elle pouvait aller dans la salle de bain pour changer l'enfant. En voyant Cam s'occuper de l'enfant de cette façon, elle se disait qu'elle aurait été une maman géniale. Non, qu'elle fera une très bonne mère. Et non pas, l'exemple pathétique que lui avait donné sa famille concernant les relations. Pendant ce temps, Mia et Gin montèrent les affaires de Cam et d'Orion dans la chambre de Gin.

Une fois fini de changer Orion, Cam partit dans la chambre de Gin pour qu'elle puisse le faire manger. Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise quand elle vit tout le monde entrain de l'attendre dans la chambre. Donc finalement, elle plaça le bébé dans le lit qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sac pour qu'il puisse s'endormir et le faire manger en même temps et ils finirent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils s'endorment tous chacun collés aux autres, les uns au-dessus des autres.

Au petit matin, il fallut un moment à Cam afin de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille. En se réveillant, elle vit qu'elle était la première à se lever. Elle regarda Orion et vit qu'il était toujours endormi, elle était d'ailleurs assez étonnée car elle avait toujours entendu qu'un enfant ne faisait pas ses nuits et qu'il se réveillait au minimum trois à quatre fois par nuit. Se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas bu son biberon depuis hier soir, elle décida avant toute chose d'aller lui faire un biberon pour qu'il puisse manger.

Une fois qu'il eût finit de manger de faire son rôt, elle le fît se baigner dans le lavabo puis fini elle partit, elle aussi, prendre sa douche. Elle était captivée par cet enfant, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un bébé qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle se disait, que cet enfant était son fils et elle éprouvait une très grande joie face à ce fait.

Quand elle sortit de sa douche avec son bébé, à ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié la lettre de Tom qui était encore dans la poche de sa jupe. Donc, elle fît d'abord dormir Orion et elle attrapa la lettre et finit de la lire :

Lettre de Tom:

Je suis sarcastique, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu m'appelles comme ça. Je déteste mes deux noms que ce soit Tom ou Elvis. Tom est un nom d'un moldu qui a abandonné une femme enceinte et Elvis qui est un ivrogne inculte qui battait sa fille. En effet, ce sont des prénoms très beaux, très magnifiques, j'adore. Et après, tu me dis que je dois accepter d'être appelé comme ça ? Te foutrais-tu de moi ?

Moi, je pense que la folie des Black commence à t'atteindre et qu'elle n'est pas qu'un mythe.

Et c'est vrai, il y a une chose dont tu as raison à mon sujet. C'est que je n'obéis à personne, et je n'aurais pas dû faire ma colère sur toi bien que légitime.

Pour répondre à ta phrase, concernant le fait que jamais je n'aurais posé les yeux sur toi si je ne serais pas venue après toi. Et bien figure toi que j'en doute, je crois que tu aurais été la seule personne que j'aurais vu même dans une foule considérable. Tu aurais été et tu es la seule personne que je vois quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi, je sais et saurai toujours quand tu es près de moi.

Pourquoi, est-ce que tu ne me jugerais pas toi aussi? Au contraire, bien que je déteste l'admettre et que je nierais même sous la torture, je crois que tu est la seule qui peut et qui a le droit de me juger après tout ce que je t'ai fait et puis, il y a le fait que tu me connaisses assez bien.

Pour la prophétie, je pense que tu as raison, je me suis peut-être un peu trop précipité mais ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu le fait que tu as dit implicitement que tu survivais aussi. Alors je veux une explication et TOUTE la VÉRITÉ. Tu sais que je déteste le mensonge autant que toi et même plus que toi donc ?

Bien à toi

Lord Voldemort

En lisant la lettre que Tom lui avait envoyé, elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentit mais Cam en eut les mains moites mais surtout le cœur qui battait la chamade comme si elle venait de courir le marathon.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait le coeur qui battait si vite. Elle n'entendait que ça, comme si ... comme si, elle était toute seule au monde, elle ne voyait que cette lettre et n'entendait que son coeur. Camélia ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Rejetant cette pensée, elle s'assit sur le bureau de Gin et se concentra sur la réponse qu'elle lui donnera.

Lettre de Camélia à Tom:

Cher Tom,

Bien sûr, quand je suis en colère contre toi, tu vas vite le savoir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va trouver mille et une façons de te dire que je suis en colère quand il y a des moyens plus simples pour te le faire savoir.

Pour tes deux prénoms, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Ta mère, bien que morte en te donnant naissance, t'aimait du plus profond de son être ça j'en suis sûre et certaine sinon elle aurait abandonné depuis le début, se serait tuée elle-même et tu ne ferais pas partie de ce monde.

Je pense qu'elle t'a prénommé comme ça, pour Tom: l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse, un homme intelligent, cultivé et beau. Et Elvis car c'est la tradition familiale de donner le nom du père de la mère en deuxième prénom. C'est une tradition qui a été là depuis des lustres, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu changer la tradition même si son père la battait car c'est une tradition utilisée depuis l'époque de Salazar Serpentard . Non, tu ne devrais pas adorer ces prénoms comme tu dis, mais quand même les accepter.

Pour la folie des Black, tu me fais rire ça fait longtemps que j'en suis atteinte, la preuve, tu es censé me tuer et pourtant je suis entrain de t'écrire.

Mmmmm... Serais-tu entrain de me faire des excuses bien qu'implicitent concernant ta colère? Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends exprimer du regret pour quoique ce soit chéri.

Tu dis que même si tu n'avais pas entendu la prophétie, tu aurais fait de ma vie un enfer ? Que même parmi la foule, tu me verrais et me ferais du mal ? Pourquoi ? Je ne t'aurai rien fait et encore même maintenant, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait c'est toi qui a toujours commencé ?

Et non, je ne te jugerai pas même si tu m'en donnes le droit. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me juge pour ce que j'ai ou je fais ou bien sur ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit implicitement que je survivais ? Et bien, la réponse est simple. Je n'ai jamais eu une enfance normale, joyeuse. J'ai plutôt eût de la douleur, la souffrance , la haine mais pas de la gentillesse, la compassion, la bonté.

Bien à toi

Cam

En finissant la lettre, la jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait quand elle lui fit savoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas la gentillesse. Ainsi, des larmes de tristesse s'imprégnèrent dans le parchemin. Seulement, les larmes de Camélia étaient magiques, donc elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait comme qui dirait imprégné ses souvenirs d'enfance dans le parchemin. Donc quand Tom lira la lettre et lira ce passage, les souvenirs remonteront à lui peut-être pas tous mais certains liés à sa famille.

Finissant la lettre, elle partit retrouver Hedwige pour qu'elle lui envoie cette lettre au plus vite car elle se doutait bien que Tom ne serait pas content qu'elle avait ignoré sa lettre pendant une journée même s'il était grincheux à ce sujet.

Remontant dans la chambre, elle prépara Orion, en effet elle l'affubla d'un petit pyjama bleu ciel avec des rayures blanches. Avec ce pyjama, on voyait encore plus ses yeux bleus tachetés de rouge encerclés par un rayon vert émeraude. C'était la première fois de toute sa durée de vie qu'elle voyait des yeux d'une telle profondeur, d'une telle couleur. En le regardant, on avait l'impression que cet enfant était bien plus qu'un enfant en tout cas pour elle, il étaitvraiment un petit enfant à part.

Une fois, les deux habillés et préparés, ils descendirent à la cuisine même s'il était très tôt. Elle le posa dans son couffin et commenca à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle savait que tous les Weasley pouvaient se réveiller rien qu'a l'odeur de la nourriture, donc elle décida de poser le sort qui permettait d'empêcher les effluves de se propager dans la maison. Elle prit le tablier, enroula ses manches, et commença à cuisiner.

Deux heures plus tard, il était sept heure du matin, elle avait finalement émerger de sa transe. En effet cuisiner la détendait car elle avait besoin de travaux manuels pour vider son esprit et mettre les choses au clair. Ce matin-là Camélia avait fait différents muffins, des crêpes françaises, des gaufres, du bacon, différents sortes d'œufs en tout cas, tout un assortiment pour un régiment.

Elle enlèva le sort qui permettait de ne pas sentir l'odeur de la nourriture et en dix minutes top chrono, elle vit tous les enfants attablés et entrain de se servir en lui disant en passant Bonjour.

En les voyant tous manger, elle finit par préparer le biberon d'Orion parce que ça faisait plus de 3 heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé et donc il allait bientôt se réveiller pour manger.

Une heure plus tard, Bill vint la voir pour savoir si elle était prête à aller voir les gobelins afin qu'elle ait la charge complète de l'enfant. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi prête que maintenant. Bien qu'ayant le trac, qu'elle soit inquiète, elle était quand même heureuse et satisfaite de la décision qu'elle avait prise et puis elle savait que Molly et Arthur lui viendraient en aide si besoin était.

 **Manoir Riddle**

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Riddle, un homme recevait une lettre de la part de son ennemie. Bien qu'il ne pensait plus d'elle comme ça au fil de l'été, il n'empêchait qu'il a essayé de la tuer et la torturer pour près de 14 ans. Même si ces missions ont été un échec complet , et non une réussite, au fond de lui même, il en était assez soulagée. Il se demande parfois si il aurait réussit que serait-il arrivé? Aurait-il toujours des défis mais il en doutait car seule Potter lui défiait continuellement même si parfois, elle n'en a pas conscience. Cette fille, non cette femme, le déconcerte. En effet, elle n'est plus la petite fille qu'il avait vu quand elle avait onze ans mais une femme qui possédait une beauté naturelle phénoménale. Ce qui était le plus déconcertant, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce petit bout de femme était toujours et est toujours dans son esprit, il pense qu'elle sera toujours à la pointe de son esprit. Il n'y avait pas un moment où il ne pensait pas à elle, à sa façon de le défier ouvertement et sans conséquence, ce que normalement personne de sain d'esprit ne ferai. Comme si elle n'avait peur de rien, comme si elle ne craignait rien.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture, c'est que Tom l'admirait, la respecte pour son dévouement, sa loyauté, sa détermination, son courage et plein d'autres qualités. Elle doit être l'une des seule femme au monde qu'il respectait sincèrement, et qu'il ne manipulait pas pour son propre bénéfice et c'est ce qui lui fait le plus peur car il ne voulait pas être faible. Mais quand il se concertait, méditait, il avait l'impression qu'il devenait plus fort que ce qu'il n'était normalement.

Pendant qu'il lisait la lettre, il avait eût des bref Flash-back comme si quelqu'un lui donnait ces souvenirs. Les mettant à l'arrière de son esprit pour les voir plus tard, il continuait de lire la lettre.

Finissant de lire la lettre, Tom était légèrement irrité qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu directement après avoir lu la lettre, il se demandait d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causé ce retard. D'ailleurs, il lui a bien fait savoir qu'il était agacé contre elle pour l'avoir ignoré car il savait qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas être ignoré encore moins par elle

Lettre de Tom à Cam:

Chère Lia,

Quel soulagement de voir que tu es finalement en vie. Après ne pas avoir répondu à ma lettre dont je te fais un honneur de répondre à ta correspondance, pendant une petit seconde, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose. Car après tout, quelle excuse peux-tu avoir de ne pas me répondre? Oh, si tu savais combien j'était inquiet.

Il y a une chose où tu te trompe, ma mère ne m'aimait surement pas sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas abandonnée et elle se serait battue pour vivre si j'en valais la peine. Je les hait. Lia, si jamais un jour, j'ai un héritier, jamais je ne ferais subir à mon enfants ce que j'ai subi au cours de ma vie. Où si jamais ça arrive que ce soit involontairement ou volontairement, je veux et donne l'autorisation de me mettre les pendule à l'heure. Je crois que tu es la seule personne au monde que je connaît qui n'a pas peur de moi, même Dumbledore dans une moindre mesure a peur de ce que je peux accomplir, de ce que je peut faire. Tous ce que je veux, c'est que tu reste comme tu es, j'ai ... J'ai con... J'ai confiance en toi. Ne me le fait pas regretter Lia.

Finis les sentiment, oui je peux voir que la folie t'a effectivement atteinte.

Oui, ce sont des excuses et ce sont les seuls que tu recevra de moi.

Si la prophétie n'aurait pas existé, non je ne n'aurais pas fait de ta vie un enfer. Il n'empêche que tu aurais eu toute mon attention. Je ne vais pas explicitée davantage, le débat est clos.

Comment ça, tu n'était pas heureuse, tes parents ne t'ont pas gâtés ?

Tu rêveras de moi cette nuit? Après tout, ce n'est que juste compensation après l'ignorance que j'ai eu hier, il n'est qu'un juste compromis, n'est-ce pas?

Lord Voldemort

 **Alors ce chapitre, comment était-il? J'espère surtout qu'il vous a plu :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 ** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling tous ce qui est écrit en italique ça veut dire que j'ai juste repris du livre donc que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit mais bien son auteur respective._**

 ** _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui ont lu mon histoire._**

 **Gringotts**

Camélia était entrée dans la banque avec Bill et Orion. Bill devait aller à son travail, aussi il dût la laisser. Elle se sentait mal, non pas mal mais plutôt avec une sensation de vertige, de malaise, mais aussi une anticipation pour ce qui était à venir comme si elle savait au fond de son être qu'une fois mis les pieds dans le bureau de Gripsec, cela allait lui changer la vie. Jamais, au cours de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie de cette manière, ayant un trac immense au creux de son estomac. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité au cours de la matinée. Ce qui soit dit en passant n'était pas beaucoup. Essayant de retrouver son sang-froid, Camélia s'avança devant le gobelin

Cam: Bien le bonjour Maître Gobelin, que le sang s'écoule de vos ennemis. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Maître Gripsec, mon gestionnaire de compte, je vous prie, lui dit-elle avec douceur, respect et fermeté. En effet, les gobelins apprécient les personnes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et qui les respectent.

Le gobelin s'inclina et lui répondit : Bien sur, My Lady.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gripsec arriva devant elle.

Gripsec: Bonjour Camélia, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Cam: Bonjour mon ami, pouvons-nous aller dans ton bureau, ce que je veux te demander doit être fait discrètement.

Heureusement, le fait qu'elle était venue suffisamment tôt faisait qu'il y avait très peu de monde à Gringotts et donc que personne ne ferait un scandale de sa présence et encore plus avec un bébé dans ses bras. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle avait plutôt changé au fil de l'été, qu'elle s'était de plus en plus embellie.

Gripsec l'emmena donc dans son bureau, elle remarqua que celui-ci était devenu plus riche, plus confortable, plus... Elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose avait changé. Et en regardant son ami, elle vit que lui aussi avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Alors, elle lui demanda

Cam: Il y a quelque chose de changé en toi Gripsec, de plus ton bureau, on a l'impression qu'il est plus... plus riche.

Gripsec: Et tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai eu une promotion et tout cela grâce à toi.

Cam: Moi? Pourquoi? Comment?

Gripsec: Oui, en me faisant gestionnaire de tes comptes, ils m'ont tout d'abord appris ce que je devais faire, fait apprendre plusieurs lois, me mettre à jour et puis après, ils m'ont mis à l'essai pour voir si je pouvais bien gérer tes comptes et heureusement, j'ai réussi tous les tests. J'ai eu la réponse hier. Ainsi, je suis officiellement le gestionnaire des comptes Potter-Black.

Cam: Félicitation mon cher, je suis très fière de toi, je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, je te faisais confiance et encore maintenant. Bon sinon, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

Gripsec: Ah oui! Qui ça ?

Cam: Je te présente mon fils Orion Salazar Potter. En fait, il ne l'est pas encore officiellement, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je veux que cet enfant soit mon fils légalement, que personne sur cette terre ne peut me l'enlever, que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore, PERSONNE!

Gripsec: Bien sûr, je comprends. Comment veux-tu entreprendre tout ça? As-tu une idée en tête? Mais d'abord commence à m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée avec cet enfant.

Cam: Et bien, en fait...

Et Camélia expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant ces quelques jours. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle finit son récit et lui dit.

Cam: Je veux savoir qui est son père Gripsec, sa mère l'a abandonné mais par son attitude, j'ai l'impression que le père n'est pas au courant. Je pense que c'est un enfant hors mariage et que c'est pour ça qu'elle me l'a donné. Je ne veux pas connaître sa mère, peut-être plus tard quand il grandira et qu'il voudra la connaitre. Mais pas pour l'instant. Par contre, pour son père, c'est une autre histoire. Si cet enfant a la possibilité qu'il grandisse avec un vrai père, alors je veux prendre cette opportunité, je ne veux pas la gâcher. Ce serait injuste de ma part de lui enlever cette possibilité. Non, je ne veux pas!

Gripsec: Bon, il existe un sort que je peux faire qui me permettra de connaître seulement la lignée du père ; de cette façon, nous ne connaîtrons pas celle de la mère.

Cam: Merci beaucoup.

Gripsec: Bon, il faudrait se mettre au travail, alors. Le sort en lui-même, n'est pas long du tout. Il me faudrait juste une goutte de son sang.

Camélia piqua le bout du doigt d'Orion, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas et le mît sur du parchemin. Gripsec lui expliqua que ce parchemin était enchanté pour faire de la magie du sang. Ils attendirent 5 minutes et les résultats commencèrent à apparaître.

Manoir Riddle

Tom Elvis Jedusor est un homme d'un grand charisme, quand on le voit dans la rue, on se retourne à son passage, que ce soit pour sa beauté ou bien par son aura terriblement dominante. C'est un homme qui préfère rester chez lui à lire un bon livre que de participer à des activités comme les autres : politique, poker, aller dans des ventes aux enchères.

A cet instant, pour la première fois depuis toujours, Tom était retourné au lit après avoir écrit la lettre pour Lia. Il s'était mis à l'aise pour regarder les mémoires qui étaient restées à l'extérieur de ses barrières mentales pendant qu'il lisait la lettre de Lia. Il y avait trois mémoires en tout. Celles-ci étaient comme si Camélia se rappelait de ce qu'elle écrivait dans son journal intime mais qu'elle avait eu en même temps une sorte de Flash-back.

Première mémoire:

Cher journal, oui c'est vrai, c'est tellement cliché que même moi j'aurais ri si mes côtes ne me faisaient pas tellement mal. Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais mal. Après tout, je suis Camélia Potter la Survivante, Celle-Qui-A-Survécu et j'en passe. Et bien mes propres parents qui font partie de mon sang me battent. Quoique, Oncle Vernon n'a pas mon sang alors pourquoi je l'appelle Oncle. Ah oui parce que c'est pour lui témoigner le respect qu'il mérite. Bien que pour moi cela fait extrêmement longtemps que je n'en ai plus pour lui. Bref, je crois que je divague. En tout cas, je me suis mise à écrire dans ce stupide bouquin pour que si je meure, le monde sache la vérité sur ma situation. Que je suis battue et affamée. Je n'ai en aucun cas oublié les détails sordides et sanglants que fût ma triste vie avant que ma lettre de Poudlard arrive.

Flash-back

Je rentrais de l'école à pieds car Tante Pétunia avait horreur que les parents la voient avec moi. Elle m'a toujours appelée monstre, sans valeur, tu ne feras rien de ta vie comme tes parents. Et je me demandais à moi-même pourquoi Dudley avait toujours ce qu'il voulait et pas moi, pourquoi on m'appelait monstre alors que j'ai deux bras, deux jambes, une bouche, un nez comme tout le monde. POURQUOI? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent par rapport aux autres? Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que ma vie change, que je voulais être comme les autres, et non pas un monstre. Je suis rentrée à la "maison" et je me suis exclamée :

"Ma tante, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas aimée, pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres, pourquoi vous êtes monstrueux avec moi! J'en ai marre d'être votre esclave alors que vous ne faîtes rien de toute la journée alors que moi je dois ranger, nettoyer et faire à manger tous les jours" finis-je en criant.

Quand je vis la tête de l'Oncle Vernon devenir toute violacée, j'ai su que soit je n'en sortirai pas vivante soit que j'allais très gravement souffrir. Et effectivement, mon corps a été douloureux de partout pendant plusieurs semaines du fait que tous les soirs, il m'a battue pendant un mois et à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. A ce moment-là, j'ai su que soit je devais partir comme je l'avais vu à la télé où l'enfant malheureux partait de chez lui ou bien attendre que je daigne avoir la majorité. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre pour les deux solutions, mais je ne pouvais pas partir toute seule, on était bientôt en hiver, et apparemment cet hiver allait être extrêmement rude. Ainsi, j'ai décidé ou plutôt j'ai été assez lâche pour ne pas partir et attendre ma majorité.

Fin Flash-back

Je n'ai pas oublié le sang qui tachait ma chemise ou plutôt la chemise de Dudley qui me faisait office de robe. Les lacérations parcourant mon corps qui d'ailleurs sont toujours présent. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris à me battre pour ma liberté mais aussi à tolérer la douleur quelle qu'elle soit. A l'utiliser pour qu'elle devienne ma force et mon amie, de cette façon je l'accueillerai avec joie et non pas avec crainte. Ce n'est pas parce ce jour-là j'ai décidé de ne pas partir que j'ai renoncé à ma liberté. Oh que non, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Fin de la mémoire

En voyant ça, Tom était comme qui dirait en état de choc. Depuis qu'il s'était ressuscité, tout le monde lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que Potter était une enfant pourrie gâtée, que ses parents étaient à ses ordres que ce soit dans la matinée, comme dans la nuit. Qu'elle vivait dans un manoir et que sa chambre était sertie de pierres précieuses tellement elle était arrogante, méchante. Qu'elle était tout comme son père.

Alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire, même lui n'avait jamais été battu de cette façon. Certes, il avait été négligé et parfois il avait reçu quelques claques et parfois des fessés mais pas plus. Il avait sa propre chambre, alors qu'elle avait qu'un petit placard qui faisait office de chambre.

Tom était désemparé quant à la façon dont il devait se comporter envers elle. Après moult réflexions, il décida qu'il devait se comporter normalement envers elle car il savait que s'il avait été à sa place, elle ne l'aurait jamais pris en pitié mais se serait plutôt comportée normalement.

Mais, il était aussi très en colère, dans une fureur noire qu'une personne puisse lui faire du mal. Que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait osé mettre la main sur elle, pour lui c'était inconcevable. Dans cet état de rage, Tom ne savait plus quoi penser mais la seule pensée qui revenait quasiment tout le temps, était que Camélia Callidora Potter était à lui. Qu'elle portait SA marque. Tout ce qui était dans sa tête à ce moment-là, était:

A MOI, A MOI, A MOI.

Un moment plus tard, Tom s'obligea à se calmer pour voir les deux autres mémoires. Il se réinstalla confortablement bien que tendu quant à la suite des événements. Il se retira dans son esprit intérieur et regarda la deuxième mémoire.

Deuxième mémoire

Quand j'avais cinq ans, je me rappelle avoir été punie pendant 3 jours, en ne mangeant rien sauf du pain datant rassis et de l'eau, je prenais l'habitude de bourrer mon estomac d'eau car je savais que je n'allais pas manger pendant au moins 1 mois. J'étais punie parce que mon cousin Dudley s'était cassé le bras en traversant la route et qu'une voiture lui avait foncé dessus.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Je courais et je me disais: Camélia, il faut que tu cours, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter sinon Dudley et sa bande vont te frapper. En effet Dudley avait inventé la chasse au Camélia. Devant les voisins cela pouvait paraître inoffensif car ils disaient qu'ils recherchaient un camélia alors que non, ils me recherchaient moi à travers tout le quartier. Donc, je courais, je courais quand soudainement j'entendais une voiture arriver à toute vitesse à ma droite mais à ce moment-là j'étais pratiquement au trottoir d'en face donc je continuais et ne m'arrêtais pas au milieu de la route mais mon cousin lui était à 5 mètre de moi et il n'avait pas vu la voiture arriver quand je lui criai.

Cam: Dudley ! Non, il y a une voiture qui arrive!

J'étais paniquée, je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait jamais alors je me concentrais sur la force spéciale (magie) que j'avais en moi pour le sauver, et j'y suis arrivée de justesse mais pas sans conséquence, moi j'étais fatiguée et lui avait le bras cassé.

Plusieurs personnes ont accouru pour voir si Dudley allait bien et moi... Et moi je suis rentrée à la maison car je savais que si oncle Vernon me voyait là-bas cela allait barder pour moi quand on serait rentré à la maison.

En rentrant, je suis allée directement à mon placard et plusieurs heures plus tard, quand j'ai entendu mon oncle et ma tante arriver, j'ai su que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Je voyais dans les petits trous de mon placard que oncle Vernon était violacé et qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe mais il y avait un mot que j'ai reconnu c'était MONSTRE. A ce moment-là, j'ai su qu'il parlait de moi et que j'allais avoir un mauvais quart d'heure , et qu'à la fin, j'aurais des marques sur le dos, j'aurais mal partout et que je ne pourrais pas bouger pendant des jours tant la douleur sera forte.

Une fois que Dudley avait bien été mis au chaud dans son lit, oncle Vernon était descendu, avait ouvert le placard et m'avait pris par les vêtements et m'avait fait monter à l'étage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait ; d'habitude, il avait le fouet prêt mais pas cette fois-ci. Il m'avait emmenée dans la salle de bain ou de l'eau coulait dans la baignoire. Il m'y mit à mît et je sus : il allait essayer de me noyer. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela ; pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je me suis battue pour échapper à sa poigne. Je me débattais, me débattais, encore et encore mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'avais plus de souffle, mes poumons ne pouvaient plus se décontracter, je sentais la vie s'éloigner de moi petit à petit quand soudain oncle Vernon lâcha mes vêtements ; mais je n'avais plus de force, la magie m'avait déjà exténuée mais là c'était pire. Même s'il avait lâché, je ne pouvais plus remonter à la surface j'étais trop fatiguée et ma dernière pensée avant le noir complet était:

JE VAIS MOURIR, JE VAIS REJOINDRE MES PARENTS, VONT-ILS ME HAÏR PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN MONSTRE, UNE ANOMALIE, QUI EN PLUS DE CELA EST LAIDE ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tante Pétunia m'avait jeté un seau d'eau au visage. Elle était en train de crier sur oncle Vernon:

Pétunia: Que pensais-tu que tu faisais? Comment aurais-tu expliqué sa disparition? Et la police qui serait venue enquêter, voulais-tu que la honte s'abatte sur notre famille?! Tu imagines ce que les AUTRES auraient fait s'ils avaient su ce qui se serait passé? Hein, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Je veux bien que tu la battes, que tu la violes, que tu l'affames mais l'assassiner? Que s'est-il passé dans ta tête?

Pendant un moment, Vernon réfléchissait et il avait trouvé la combinaison parfaite pour me faire souffrir ; pour Pétunia, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle dise ça, elle ne m'a jamais aimée mais j'avais mal, très mal. Ce jour-là, je n'avais plus aucun respect pour ses deux êtres ; pour moi, ils n'étaient pas humains.

Bien que seulement dix minutes étaient passées depuis que je m'étais réveillée, Vernon me prit par la main et m'emmena à la cave. Je n'y étais jamais entrée, c'était la première fois. J'avais peur parce qu'il faisait sombre mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je voulais pleurer cependant, je savais aussi qu'il ne fallait pas parce que pour Vernon, plus tu montrais de la souffrance, plus il en était content.

Il me mit sur la table et pris le fouet et il me fouetta, fouetta, et fouetta. J'en étais au bord de l'inconscience, je voulais crier, pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas, non, je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction, de plus les cris n'auraient amené que plus de souffrance, plus de cris et cela aurait été un cercle vicieux. Au bout de deux heures d'acharnement sur mon corps, il partit, je pensais pouvoir souffler de soulagement mais non, il avait amené du produit pour vaisselle. Et il m'en renversa sur les lacérations qu'il venait de faire.

J'avais mal, tellement mal, mon corps souffrait, mon esprit souffrait aussi. A ce moment-là, j'implorais la mort, je voulais mourir et je le faisais avec grâce.

Fin de la deuxième mémoire

Tom était au-delà de la colère, au-delà de la fureur, il éprouvait une haine sans égard envers eux. Il était tellement en colère que le manoir tremblait, ce qui normalement n'aurait pas dû être possible.

Il avait tout détruit sur son passage, sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien, on aurait dit un champ de bataille. Tout ce qui était à sa place était maintenant par terre déchiré.

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil en espérant seulement que la dernière mémoire n'était pas aussi désastreuse que ces deux premières. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Troisième mémoire

C'était le jour de mes 8 ans. J'étais contente ce jour-là, je pensais m'être fait un ami mais non fausse joie, c'était une blague de mon cousin pour mon anniversaire.

Cependant, ce jour-là, Vernon était venu de son travail tout clinquant et pimpant. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant moi et me dit: J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi aujourd'hui Charlotte.

J'étais assez méfiante, d'une part il ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeau d'anniversaire de toute ma vie, et puis je n'avais pas osé lui dire que mon prénom était Camélia parce qu'il avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur, ce qui signifiait moins de passage à tabac pour moi. Donc, il me dit de le suivre, alors je lui obéis pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Je voyais bien qu'il m'emmenait dans une église, j'avais des questions à lui poser mais la règle numéro 1 chez les Dursley était justement de ne pas poser de question, alors je me suis tus.

Quand je suis entrée dans l'église, j'avais vu plusieurs hommes qui étaient dans chaque coin de l'église, ils s'étaient tous déplacés pour venir saluer Vernon ; bien que je sois mal-à-l'aise, je m'efforçais de paraître détendue et tout d'un coup, on m'attrapa et immobilisa, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que je sente une seringue dans mon cou et je sus, on m'avait droguée.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans le noir et d'après ma vue plus qu'horrible, c'est que je n'avais pas mes lunettes. En essayant de savoir où j'étais, j'entendis des voix, celle de Vernon et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Mais d'après ce que j'entendais, c'était qu'ils allaient essayer de m'exorciser parce qu'ils pensaient que le diable était en moi. Or je sais qu'il n'y a aucun diable dans mon corps, à part la petite âme étrangère mais elle n'est pas méchante.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis de l'eau bénite, des crucifix et une Bible. J'essayais de voir si par hasard, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, mais non, j'avais le temps de le faire deux fois mais rien, pas un seul trou alors j'attendis. Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes en noirs qui m'avaient attrapée entrèrent dans la chambre. J'entendis quelqu'un dire: Alors, on a l'eau bénite, le crucifix, la Bible et on va bientôt avoir le sang d'une vierge.

Bêtement, je dis: De la Vierge Marie?

Ce n'est qu'une fois l'exorcisme fini que je sus que non ce n'était pas de la Vierge Marie dont ils parlaient mais de ma virginité. A l'âge de 8 ans, je me suis fait violée non pas une fois mais plusieurs fois consécutivement. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai su qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé, je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant, mon rêve s'était écroulé, ce à quoi j'aspirais n'était définitivement plus.

Fin de la troisième mémoire

Tom était en colère, furieux, non plus que ça. Après avoir vu ça, il voulait lui donner tout ce qu'elle désirait, qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir, plus jamais. Il voulait lui faire découvrir le monde, il voulait partager sa joie, son bonheur, sa tristesse mais aussi sa souffrance. Il savait que normalement, il ne ferait jamais ça avec une autre femme, mais justement ce n'est pas seulement une femme mais sa femme, son petit bout de femme.

 ** _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Sinon, je dis merci à atsune qui a pris la peine de me corriger ce qui avec mes fautes n'est pas quelque chose de facile :P , sinon merci encore à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire mon histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._**


End file.
